


Поведение

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то, чего никогда не случалось с Аполло и Миднайтером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поведение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234923) by [Jane St Clair (3jane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jane/pseuds/Jane%20St%20Clair). 



> Бета Elvira-aja.

Он много курит — сигареты помогают прогнать чувство голода, а ещё они отлично сочетаются с его образом. Длинный чёрный плащ, подведённые чёрным глаза, выкрашенные в чёрный цвет волосы. Чёрные ботинки. Чёрные ногти. Он не уверен, на кого похож больше, мафиози-позёра или сбежавшего из "Баффи" вампира, но в любом случае его вида достаточно, чтобы большинство людей старательно обходили его стороной. Он ходит в школу, как ему и следует, выполняет всю положенную домашнюю работу, и курит всё время, пока не находится в классе.  
Можно долго ходить сюда и не замечать ничего. Это просто место, где тебе полагается быть.  
Вот только однажды у него начинаются проблемы с мистером Бендиксом, учителем биологии старших классов и тем ещё говнюком.  
Он действительно ничего не делал. В классе на тот момент наличествовало: шесть болтающих о шмотках девчонок, двое треплющихся о сексе парней, ещё четверо уже потерявших всякий человеческий вид мудаков, плюс один придурок, готовый вот-вот свалиться на пол, две мигающих флюоресцентных лампы и завибрировавший в двух рядах от него мобильник. Но мистер Бендикс посмотрел прямо на него и сказал, "Если не можешь спокойно сидеть во время урока, то посидишь после него".  
Две пигалицы хихикают, ребята на задних рядах знакомо поёживаются.  
Ни у одного стула в этом кабинете нет спинки, так что необходимо постоянно следить за своим положением, или рискуешь упасть. Но если сесть правильно, преждевременная боль в спине грозить не будет.  
Так что он приходит после уроков и садится на своё место, как полагается. Листает свои записи по биологии, вполглаза наблюдает за работающим в лаборантской мистером Бендиксом и пытается понять, почему он здесь.  
Никаких слов, никаких прикосновений. Лишь прерывистое дыхание в соседней комнате, которое заставляет его чувствовать себя грязным.  
Он не особо удивился, когда ему вновь прилетело из-за ничего. И ещё раз. И ещё. Его работы были идеальны, но теперь в них всегда находились какие-то недочёты. Или в его почерке, или в его осанке, или в его "поведении". Он заработал больше задержек на этой неделе, чем большинство по-настоящему проблемных учеников.  
По крайней мере, он не всегда сидел один. Появляются и другие. Пара новичков. Тот парень из другого класса. Светловолосый и подтянутый, со сверкающей улыбкой.  
Он отпрашивается в уборную. Задерживается там дольше, чем ему бы полагалось. Он думает было подрочить по-быстрому, но вспоминает о тяжёлом дыхании Бендикса, и у него пропадает всякое желание.  
Когда он возвращается, то обнаруживает в учебнике воткнутый на манер закладки клочок бумаги.  
 _как тебя зовут?_  
Наверное, примерно так чувствуют себя монахи. Когда из-за всяких обетов молчания только и остаётся, что обменивать записками, как первоклассницы.  
Никто из новичков не поднимает головы. Один выглядит так, словно вот-вот заплачет. Словно он думает, что у них настоящие неприятности.  
Он вздыхает и возвращается к своим записям. Проходит ещё минут сорок - и затем мистер Бендикс появляется из лаборантской, подходит к нему сзади.  
Он не двигается, пока чужая рука не касается его спины и скользит вниз к поясу джинсов. Затем скидывает всё, что находится на лабораторном столе, на пол.  
— Упс.  
И вскакивает со стула, чтобы подобрать.  
Бендикс смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
— Твоё поведение нуждается в серьёзной коррекции, приятель, — говорит Бендикс и уходит.  
— Чьё-то явно нуждается, — тихо отвечает он.  
Он может пережить это. Он умнее, чем какой-то слизняк, нанятый учить глупых школьников жизненному циклу клеток.  
Но есть одно "но".  
После того, как Бендикс отсылает его и блондина домой, он зависает около школы ещё немного. Достаточно, чтобы понять, что новички находятся там чертовски долго. Достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как один из них выходит из школы белый, как снег. Достаточно, чтобы выкурить ещё одну сигарету — после чего выходит и второй. И теперь он действительно плачет.  
Он щёлкает зажигалкой, рот наполняет едкий вкус дыма, и когда он выдыхает, напротив него появляется тот блондин. Просто смотрит с серьёзным видом, словно всё уже знал заранее.  
Они оба знают.  
А значит, то, что происходит потом, неизбежно.  
Они не уходят домой, когда Бендикс отсылает их в следующий раз. Лишь бродят некоторое время по лабиринту школьных коридоров, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Возвращаются в кабинет и заходят в лаборантскую.  
Да, примерно этого они и ожидали.  
Плачущий паренёк сжался в углу, второй — стоит на коленях перед Бендиксом.  
Им где-то по четырнадцать лет.  
Он смотрит на них.  
— Бегите. Расскажите кому-нибудь, что случилось.  
Довольный блондин нависает над ним — Бендиксу не обойти его. Улыбается и говорит:  
— Коррекция поведения.  
Можно вбить зубы прямо в глотку, если ударить достаточно сильно. Этот урок он выучил самостоятельно. Ещё он узнаёт, какие звуки будут сопровождать удары, если бить кого-то со всей силы по-настоящему долго. И когда двое парней делают это вместе.  
Когда полчаса спустя они оказываются примерно в двух милях от школы — они молча брели вперёд всё это время, спрятав окровавленные руки в карманах — Светловолосый наконец говорит:  
— Вот блин. Что мы наделали?  
— Это было правильно, — отвечает он.  
Глубоко вздыхает.  
— Да.  
Целует его.  
Это тоже правильно.


End file.
